Sensors can be used for detecting various characteristics. For instance, vehicles can include temperature sensors, air-flow sensors, pressure sensors and various other sensors for detecting temperature, air-flow rate, pressure, and other characteristics for maintaining proper function of the vehicle.
In order to function properly, these sensors generally are installed in a specific orientation. For instance, in the case of a temperature sensor intended to detect temperature of a fluid flowing within a pipe, the sensor can be fixed to the pipe and oriented normal to the flow path of the fluid. If the sensor is offset from this position (e.g., at an acute angle relative to the flow path), the sensor might inaccurately detect the fluid temperature, thereby potentially causing malfunction of a component/system.
However, some sensors may not be securely coupled, and the orientation of the sensor may change over time. Moreover, installing the sensor and ensuring that the sensor is initially oriented correctly may be difficult and/or time consuming.